


And Now I'm Falling

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Meet-Cute, and the pack laughing a bit, but not too bad, just kira being kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m getting the hang of it!” Kira shouts, turning to look for Allison over her shoulder. She realises her mistake a moment too late. One foot shoots left, the other right, and she’s tipping forward, arms pinwheeling, the ice coming up to meet her. She shrieks and closes her eyes, preparing for the pain. But it never comes.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kira can't skate, Malia is very smooth, and Kira's friends are no help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on tumblr Malira + Ice Skating.

“I think I’m getting the hang of it!” Kira shouts, turning to look for Allison over her shoulder. She realises her mistake a moment too late. One foot shoots left, the other right, and she’s tipping forward, stomach lurching, arms pinwheeling, the ice coming up to meet her. She shrieks and closes her eyes, preparing for the pain. But it never comes.

Someone catches her beneath the arms, and while her face is smashed into a shoulder and her feet are still skidding in different directions, she’s still standing. The person skates them backwards a little way until they’re leaning against the side of the rink, then helps Kira stand up properly, keeping one hand on her waist, the other on her shoulder. Kira finally looks up, cheeks burning, heart racing, and sees a woman looking down at her, one eyebrow raised and dark eyes sparkling with mirth.

“I am  _so_ sorry,” Kira says, trying to back away and slipping again, only the woman’s hands on her keeping her steady. “I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to. I’m new at this. My friends-“

She turns to point to the others and finds them all doubled over with laughter on the other side of the rink. Stiles is actually crying into Scott's shoulder.

She squeezes her eyes shut, wishing the ground would swallow her.

“Don’t worry about it,” the woman says, her voice tinged with amusement. “Really. I’m glad I have a reason to talk to you.”

Kira’s eyes fly open in shock. “ _Me?”_

“Yeah. I noticed you coming in and thought you were really cute. I think everyone noticed you, actually. Nice hat by the way.”

Kira rolls her eyes, trying to pretend she isn’t blushing harder than ever. “I borrowed it from my friend. I swear my taste isn’t that bad.”

“No, I like it. A fox, right?” the woman says, reaching up to tweak one of the pointy ears on Kira’s hat.

“Yeah, it’s… inside joke, sorry.”

“Stop apologising,” the woman says, rolling her eyes. “I’m Malia, by the way.”

“I’m Kira.”

“Well, Kira, do you want me to teach you how to skate? Since clearly your friends aren’t doing a very good job.”

Kira ducks her head and grins, hardly able to believe this is happening. “Yeah, that’d be really good.”

“Good. I should probably keep hold of your hand, just to make sure you don’t slip again,” Malia says, smiling playfully and squeezing Kira’s gloved hand.

She doesn’t let go for the rest of the day.


End file.
